


A quiet night

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm is sick, and Hoshi is sitting with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quiet night

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yeah. This was written for Annie. It's her birthday today. So I wrote her an _Enterprise_ ficlet. I started this early enough, and I thought I would have time to get something a little more fleshed out, and you know, maybe a plot. But, and I know that she understands, that RL is crazy busy, so this is all I could get together right now. You deserve more, bb, because you're so awesome, and maybe I'll expand on it more someday, but for now, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *big love and hugs!* ♥ ♥ It mildly references the _Enterprise_ episode "Sleeping Dogs", where Malcolm gets a cold. (now you know why I asked, dear! ;-), but you really don't need to know that.

“I really want you know, Hoshi, I'm not usually like this.” Malcolm Reed sneezed loudly as he reached for a tissue. “I'm really not.”

“Mm-hmm. I believe you, love.” Hoshi Sato was sitting up against Malcolm's stomach, using him as a backrest, as he laid in his bed. It's not that she wasn't listening to him, she really was, it's just that this was only the 10th time he'd said something like the previous statement in the last hour. And the latest Romulan translations she'd received were particularly difficult to figure out, so she was rather intent on working on it on her PADD she had brought with her.

Malcolm huffed loudly. “Hoshi, you're not even listening to me.” He started coughing, so he sat up. Finally he calmed down enough to take a sip of his tea from the mug Hoshi offered to him. He shot her a crabby glance before coughing again.

“Here, give that here, before you spill and burn yourself.” Hoshi took the mug from him and set it on the table. “Sorry, Malcolm, I know you're not feeling well, and I haven't really been listening, but these Romulan translations are giving me so much grief, and it's important that I get them figured out, and soon. Captain Archer, and everyone else, is counting on me.”

Malcolm sighed and laid down again. “I'm sorry, too, Koishii. I've been taking out my frustrations on you. I just hate being in such a position, not being able to do hardly anything. This cold has really got me down.” He sniffled, covered up and closed his eyes, suddenly very cold and very tired.

Hoshi smiled and reached over and stroked his face. “It's okay, love.” She put down her PADD. “Why don't we rest, dear?” Malcolm just smiled back at her and pulled back the covers. Hoshi snuggled up next to him, and laid her head on his chest. And despite his terrible cold, Malcolm Reed slept better than he had in a long time.


End file.
